An Unexpected Visitor
by NinjaZero
Summary: Team Avatar goes through their normal lives but everything is changed when someone from the Dragonball z world enters theirs through a portal. How will they deal with the situation? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Okay this is a re-write from my first story and I have decided that I want to change a lot of things. I read my old story and saw how lame it was so I fixed it.

This story takes place after Korra defeated Amon and got her bending back.

Enjoy

* * *

**- . AN UNEXPECTED VISIT . -**

**Chapter 1**

Korra, Mako and Bolin were training in the gym as usual. They were going through their normal routine, Bolin working on his earthbending by throwing those round, stone discs in new combo's into the net. Mako and Korra were practicing their combat skills in a duel.

"Hey guy's, can we get something to eat?" Bolin asked when his stomach growled at him like crazy. "Not now Bolin!" Mako yelled back. "Aww please, I'm starving!" Bolin responded.

Korra stopped fighting and said "You're not the only one. I need a bite too." Mako dropped his head as he gave up. "Okay fine, let's go."

As they were about to exit by the door it for some reason opened by itself. Korra immediately stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack any threat about to enter. A young man walked into the room.

He had a sword on his back, blue hair and a jacket that clearly said 'Capsule Corp' on it. "Who are you?" Korra demanded to know. The mysterious person pulled out his sword and Korra immediately attacked him with a large fire-blast.

To everyone's surprise when the smoke cleared he wasn't there anymore. "Korra, you killed him!" Bolin shouted. "No she didn't." a voice said from somewhere in the room. None of them recognized that voice and turned around to the direction it came from.

He put his sword back and said "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm impressed. That blast would have done some serious damage to someone." Everyone looked at him as if they had seen a ghost. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Trunks. I live a few miles from here on a farm."

"How did you get over there so fast?" Mako asked.

"I didn't move fast, you guys just watched slow." he said.

"But... that doesn't even make sense. Wait, I get it. You're a fire bender! That's how you survived Korra's fire blast head on." Trunks then looked at him and smiled. "You could say so, but not exactly." He said scratching the back of his head. "What do you mean by that?" Bolin asked.

Trunks put out his arms facing Bolin and suddenly Bolin got hit by an invisible. "You're an air bender!" Korra shouted. Trunks walked over to a poster up on the wall and tore it down. He held the paper out so that they all could see it clearly and asked "Korra, you're the avatar, right? And only you have the power to bend more than one element, correct?" Korra shook nodded in agreement.

"Okay Korra, watch this." he said. They all looked at the paper as nothing happened. Their turned pale as the paper burst into flames. All Trunks saw was them standing with their mouth's hanging open. "Explain, NOW!" Mako demanded. "Relax, I'm just yanking your chain. I'm not a bender at all. You see I'm not from your world as you can tell." Trunks said with a serious tone in his voice. "So you're an alien!" Bolin shouted. "No, let me explain."

"I was born on Earth, but not this one. Two machines threw my world into chaos with their power. They arrived when I was just a baby. I then grew up in terror. They had killed my father and almost all the other people in our world. My mom raised me underground. Our technology was far more advanced than yours. My mentor Gohan taught me how to use my chi energy to do amazing things."

"My mother was a very smart scientist that built a time machine. I then went back in time and trained with my father and helped them kill a monster named Cell. When I got back I easily killed the machines with my new skills. I then launched an energy attack that was so powerful that it broke through dimensions sucking me in and dropping me off here in your world. A farmer saw what happened and took me in to stay with them. That was about two months ago. He told me all about you three."

All of their faces had a blank expression on them. "Do you expect us to believe this?" Mako asked. Trunks didn't say a word. He walked up to Mako and rested his hand on Mako's shoulder. He instructed Korra to put her hand on his right shoulder and Bolin to place his hand on Mako's left shoulder. They did as he asked. Trunks put his index finger and middle finger against his forehead and they suddenly vanished.

They appeared on a farm about 80 miles away. "What! How are we... um... but we were just there... now were... again what!" Korra tried to speak but fumbled over her words. "Instant transmission baby, gotta love it! I learned it from a man named Goku when I travelled back in time." Trunks said.

"And now, if you would be so kind as to step back, I would gladly appreciate it."

They did as they were told.

He made his hands into fists and started to show a focused expression on his face. A strong wind suddenly came from his direction. He started to shout a little and it became louder. The wind got stronger and the ground under his feet cracked open. Tiny rocks started floating in mid air, followed by bigger rocks, followed by rocks the size of school buses. The water in the river nearby started making huge waves and the earth below their feet shook wildly. He put his hand together and made a ball of energy in it. It looked like the sun but the size of a fist. It then got four times bigger and Trunks then aimed it at the sky. It flew into the sky but it became a giant beam of energy that looked a bit like fire but it wasn't.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Korra yelled.

"So why are you here anyway?"

"Well ummm... when my friend told me about you guys and how you defeated Amon... I wanted to help you. I know that you're probably thinking I'm crazy but I think that we would kick some serious ass as a team."

"Okay Trunks, We just met you about five minutes ago so we don't want to rush things, but we are doing fine by ourselves." Mako stated.

"Okay I get it... I understand. I just thought that maybe you guys would wanna be able to fly and be strong enough to pick up buildings and tons of other stuff. But your right... it's just not something that you're, open too." Trunks said.

They all looked at each other and back to him. He turned around and walked the other way with his hands in his pockets. They started talking in a bundle and said somethings. Trunks use his mind reading to tune into Bolin's ears and hear what they were saying.

"Korra are you out of your mind. We don't even know this guy. He could be dangerous."

"Look Mako, I get what you're saying but think about it. If this guy is who he says he is, we could learn so much from him."

"No... it's too risky."

"I'm sorry Mako but I agree with Korra. This guy says he can teach us flying and that's good enough for me. Yeah! Just think about how awesome that would be."

"Come on Mako please. Look... I know you are just trying to protect me and your brother but we can handle ourselves."

"I know you can but what if this guy... ummm... doesn't know how to fight and gets us into trouble cause we'll have to save him."

"Mako. You saw what he did back there. I think he can handle himself."

Mako took in a deep breath and sighed. "Okay fine. You win. Tomorrow we'll have a sparing match. If he can hold his own, he can join."

"Thank you Mako." she said as she gave him a big hug.

Korra ran towards him and yelled, "Hey Trunks! Wait up!"

He stopped walking as he already knew what she was gonna say.

"Okay. We talked it over and... Mako says that if you can hold your own in a fight... you can join."

A smile grew to his face. "Thanks Korra. Ummm does Mako wanna fight right now or..."

"Tomorrow morning. Wait. How did you know Mako wants to fight."

"Lucky guess I suppose. Hahaha." he said.

A few hours had past and it was getting dark. Korra and Mako were in the gym and Trunks was with Bolin. "Finally we can get some alone time." Korra said just before she pulled him in by his scarf and kissed him. They were interrupted by Bolin and Trunks walking in the gym laughing. "Ohh I'm so sorry for interrupting you two." Trunks said very apologetic. "I was wondering if any of you have a place for me to stay?" Trunks asked.

"You can stay with me and Mako, but you will have to sleep on the couch." Bolin said.

"No, I have a better idea, I'll ask Asami. She'll let you stay there." Korra said with a grin.

"I wish we could take Naga, but she has trouble carrying four people so you'll just have to use your Vudu powers and fly there yourself."

"Haha sure."

* * *

There you have it. My first chapter. Please leave a review on what you think. I don't mind some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Here goes my second chapter. Thanks for reading my first chapter.

Also. Please leave a review on my story, tell me where I went wrong. If there is anything you dislike about the story, please tell me.

Enjoy.

* * *

**- . AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR . -**

**Chapter 2**

When they got to Asami's mansion, they knocked on the door and Asami opened it. Trunks' jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Hey Asami."

"Hi Korra, Mako, Bolin and someone I've never met before."

"Hi.' The three guys said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah Asami, this is our new friend, Trunks."

"Hi Trunks. A pleasure to meet you."

"No... The pleasure is all mine." He said as he felt his cheeks go red.

She turned back to face Korra. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Ummm well... Trunks is new in town and needs a place to stay. We would let him stay with us but then he would have to sleep on the couch and with four people in that small apartment, it's gonna get pretty crowded. So we were hoping that he could stay with you."

"Sure. We've got plenty of room."

After they talked for a while and went home she grabbed Trunks by the hand, pulled him inside and closed the door. "So Trunks... let me guess... your a earthbender." Asami said.

"Nope"

"Okay. You're a firebender."

"Sorry, but no"

"Waterbender?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Okay then. You couldn't be an airbender so your a non-bender."

"Yes and no.'

"Okay... now I'm confused."

"Haha. I'm not a bender but I can be if I want to. Heck I can be the Avatar if I wanted to. I harness a power called chi. Chi is the energy in every living thing." He put his hands out to show her. "Okay, watch me. The energy needs to come from within. Listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull." A small light started glowing in his hand. "And then you just... bring it out." A small ball of energy appeared. It was a yellow color and shone light everywhere. Like a tiny Sun in his palms.

"Wow it's... it's beautiful. I have seen firbending but this is far from it."

She looked up into his eyes and the ball faded away.

"Okay then... how about I show you your room." Asami said grabbing his hand and leading him to a bedroom right across from hers.

The room had a bed against the wall, a closet and a lot of empty space.

"It's not much. We're going to get a bigger bed in here in a while."

"It's great. Thanks Asami for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what are friends for? Even if you just met them."

She walked out of the room and down the hall. "You must be hungry." she said. "Come with me and I'll ask my chef to make you something."

"Thanks. I'm starving."

"Miss Sato. What can we do for you?" the head chef asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi. My friend and I are starving. Could you please prepare us some food. Nothing fancy. Just some noodles, meat, rice, bread and some other foods.

"Of course Miss Sato. Anything ells?"

"No thanks. That would be all."

She and Trunks sat down at the dining table and started talking. They talked about a lot of stuff. Everything was going swell until she asked Trunks about his childhood.

"Ummm my childhood. It was rough. In the dimension I grew up in my world was terrorized by two machines. We called them Androids. They showed up when I was just a baby. They were cruel, cold blooded, hart less machines. They destroyed all the cities and killed billions of people, including my father and my mentor. My mom raised me under ground so it wasn't the best childhood."

"You're meal Miss Sato." A man said as they brought a the food and put it down on the table.

Asami barely took three bites of her noodles when Trunks was already done with his bowl.

"Wow Trunks. You must be pretty hungry huh."

"Well... the farmer I stayed with wasn't very rich. I got a few jobs here and there to help him out but there wasn't always a lot of food in the house so it's been a while since I've had a good meal."

"Well Trunks... Then you'll be glad to know that here you can eat as much as you would like." and that was a mistake Asami was soon to regret dearly.

...

Asami and all the other waiters were watching at all the empty bowls piling up with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Wow Trunks... I... didn't ever think that anyone can eat as much as that." she said as she looked at all the empty plates and bowl lying on the table.

"Well you know what they say about us Saiyans..."

"Saiyans? What's a Saiyan."

"Huh... oh that's right I forgot. In my dimension their was an alien race called Saiyans. They were a warrior race. Their whole purpose in life was to fight. They were feared all throughout the galaxy but they were Evil. They were forced to work for an Evil space emperor called Frieza. They would destroy planets and sell them. They were getting stronger and stronger so Frieza got scared and blew up the entire planet. The only ones who survived was my father and his friend Nappa, Goku and his brother Raditz. My father use to be evil as he was raised that way and he killed Nappa. Raditz was also evil and was killed by a Namekian named Piccolo. Before the destruction of the planet, Goku was sent to Earth to destroy it but he hit his had as a baby and lost his evil desire."

"My father, Vegeta, was the prince of the Saiyans. He turned to the good side eventually and had a child with a human. So I am actually half human, half Saiyan. Goku and Vegeta died so that makes me the last Saiyan alive. But anyway... us Saiyans eat alot."

"Wow... the last Saiyan. I am so sorry Trunks... I didn't know."

"It's okay."

They kept talking for a while and went to sleep.

* * *

Okay. I know this chapter was pretty short. I didn't have much over here but the next chapter is a lot better. In chapter 3 things get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Good day to all of you. My dear friends whom of which, have taken the time to read and, hopefully, review my story.

Thank you all and now the story gets more interesting.

* * *

**- . AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR . -**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning sleepy head." Asami said laughing. Trunks opened his eyes when Asami opened the curtains. The sunlight shone into his eyes and he sat up straight to avoid it.

"You better get ready Trunks, we gotta get to Mako. He said that he wanted to see how you hold up in a fight."

"Yeah... I remember."

"Well come on. You're already late. Mako doesn't approve of being late."

"But I wanna sleep some more."

"You can sleep when you get back, now come on get dressed." she said handing him his shirt, shoes, sword and his jacket. He got up and put them on and they left.

When they got to the gym, Korra and Mako were eating some seaweed noodles. "Hey guys." Trunks said.

"Hi you two. Sleep well Trunks?" Korra asked with her mouth full of noodles. "Yes thanks. Asami has been very kind to me."

"I'm glad that you two get along so well. Okay Trunks, it's time to see what you can do in a fight." Mako said as he finished his bowl of noodles.

"Sounds good to me." Trunks replied taking off his jacket and his sword.

They stood there in the middle of the gym.

"You ready?" Mako asked and Trunks nodded his head. Without any hesitation, Mako punched Trunks straight in the face, but Trunks did not move a muscle as if nothing happened. "Owwwwwww my hand! What are you made of, metal? Oh SPIRITS that hurt!" Mako yelled. "How did you do that?"

"It's easy. All you have to do is focus your chi energy into the area that your opponent is attacking and TADA. Your muscles turn as hard as steel. This also works the same way when you attack. It takes a bit of training, but you'll get the hang of it." Trunks said.

"Okay. Try hitting me again and this time I promise I won't use my chi." Trunks requested. Mako did as was asked of him and tried punching him again but Trunks suddenly vanished.

"Mako, He's behind you." Korra shouted. Mako turned around and said "Hey, you can't use teleportation. That's not fair."

"I didn't." Trunks replied.

"Yes you did. We saw you vanish." Mako said.

"No Mako. I didn't teleport. I simply moved around you. If you don't believe me then why do a have this. I couldn't have taken it if I had teleported." Trunks said.

Mako looked down at his feet and realized that he didn't have his shoes on any more. "What! How is that even possible. I didn't feel you take it of. Okay Trunks it's go time." Mako attacked him with a right cross, followed by a left. Trunks dodged the attacks with ease. Mako kicked his right leg up, with a trail of fire behind but it was no use as Trunks dodged all of it.

Mako got frustrated and decided that's enough. Trunks stood there with his hands in his pockets when Mako launched a giant flame right into his face.

"Mako no, you'll kill him!" Asami shouted. Trunks lifted his arm and flicked Mako on the chest with just one finger. The force was so strong that it sent Mako flying through the air for about fifteen feet.

"MAKO!" Korra yelled as she ran to him. "I'm fine Korra."

He stood up and walked over to Trunks. "What just happened? I blew flames directly into your face and you don't even have a small burn."

"Mako. I have endured explosions strong enough to destroy entire planets. I think I can handle a few tiny flames."

"Okay then but... what about that punch. You barely touched me."

"Chi energy Mako. Chi energy."

All of a sudden Bolin strolled into the gym and saw Trunks. "Hey Trunks! How ya doing?" he asked and Trunks replied ,"Great, thanks for asking."

"Hey Bo. We are just seeing if Trunks can hold his own against Mako." Korra said.

"Well can he?"

"Like something out of this world."

"I knew it! He is an alien."

"Half..." Trunks said silently to himself and Asami chuckled.

"Hey I got an idea. Trunks. How about you teleport us to where we were yesterday." Korra said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because... we already know you can take take care of yourself but what about we make it more interesting. How about you try and beat all three of us."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."

"Okay, are you ready Trunks." Korra asked and once again Trunks nodded.

Bolin took a deep breath and started the assault by taking two elephant sized boulders and smashing them into him.

"Nicely done Bolin" he said to himself, proud of the accomplishment. They waited for him to come out of the rocks but got worried when no movement was detected. Bolin bent the rocks away but they had a problem. He wasn't there. "Where is he?" Bolin asked the other two.

"I'm up here!"

They all turned in the direction the voice came from and there he was, flying above their heads.

Mako immediately reacted a tried to shoot him down with a couple of gigantic fire blasts. Trunks flew to the sides to avoid getting his ass burnt. While Mako was keeping him busy Korra saw an opening and took it. She bent a lot of water from the nearby river behind him and wanted to attack him from behind. He sensed this and powered up small energy ball. He turned around he threw it at the thousands of gallons of water. 'KABOOM!' is all they heard as the water was scattered everywhere.

"Come on you guys. Is that the best you got?"

"Oooo... You haven't seen anything yet!" she shouted.

"Maybe you should adjust you strategy... Chucking rocks, flames and ice at e isn't exactly working out for you guys."

"Hey you two... Trunks is right." Mako said gathering them together.

"Okay. He's too fast to hit so maybe we could try a sneak attack. Okay Korra, you and I will bring Trunks to the ground. Bolin, you need to go underground. Try and sneak beneath him and attack him from below. That ought to distract him. Korra when he is distracted, we charge up as much lightning as we can and take him out."

"Sounds good, but wait until I'm out of the way before you shoot."

"Sure. Okay you two ready."

"Yeah. Let's do this!" she said as the split up.

"Hey Trunks! Why don't you fight down on the ground like a man, or are you just a chicken pig?"

"Okay fine."

He slowly flew down and stepped back onto the ground. Mako shot a small flame at him to keep him from seeing Bolin go under.

"Korra. Let's keep him busy to keep him from noticing the disappearance of Bolin."

"Got it. lets go."

Korra bent a lot of water to her sides and used them as giant whips. She flung the whips towards Trunks but he kept dodging. Mako quickly followed with some fire. They were going at it for a while and noticed something wrong.

"Where is Bolin, he should have been there by now."

"I know. Lets keep going. His probably tired."

And then, right on queue, two hands rose from the ground and grabbed his feet.

"What the HELL!" Trunks exclaimed, surprised at the happening.

While Mako and Korra charged up some huge amounts of voltage, Bolin was holding on for dear life and shooting rocks at Trunks' head. Just when Korra and Mako aimed their lightning to fire, Bolin jumped out of the ground between them and Trunks. There was one huge problem, Mako and Korra were to late to stop. They had just fired the charge but Bolin was in the way.

There was only one thing that could happen as the lighting neared him. Trunks saw the danger and knew what he needed to do.

"Bolin look out!" Korra yelled. Before he had time to react he was knocked to the floor, but Trunks was still in the way and got hit right on the chest by two huge lightning bolts.

At first Mako and Korra were happy when they hit him, but the joy and cheers quickly turned into sadness and yells as Trunks collapsed down to the floor.

Mako and Korra ran to him and Korra sat down beside him. "Trunks! Ohh no Mako. What have we done."

"Is he still alive? Tell me he's still alive." Mako said as he kneeled down next to her.

"Yes he is. He just passed out from the shock."

She bent some water from the nearby puddles and started healing the burn mark on his chest. After about a minute his eyes flashed open and he let a wave of power burst out, knocking everyone back. Nothing but power, adrenaline and anger rushed through him.

Trunks yelled out as his anger got the better of him. He flew over to Mako and Bolin and knocked them both out cold.

He turned around and saw Korra. Nothing but rage filled his eyes. He rushed over to Korra but stopped a few feet away from her. His stop wasn't intentional. No it was Korra's doing. Her eyes were glowing and her hands were raised between the two of them. When she lowered her hands so did he. His body moved in a strange way. It occurred to him... Korra was blood bending him.

"Trunks... listen to my voice. You need to calm down. You've been shot by lightning. Your body is still in shock and your heart is pumping adrenaline which isn't making you think clearly. Calm down."

She noticed the blood bending taking less affect. His eyes turned completely green. His hair stood up and turned blonde.

"Trunks... whats going on?" Korra asked in fear. He stood up from the floor and walked over to her. She didn't know what to do as the blood bending had no effect on him anymore. She had never been so scared in her life. She was terrified.

He raised his hand right in front of her face. Korra closed her eyes as she was expecting the worst. They stood there for a few seconds but nothing happened. She opened one eye and looked at him.

Without warning, his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

**A few days later...**

He opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything as his vision was a blur. He blinked once, then twice until he could clearly see his surroundings.

He was in a small room. There where animal skins on the walls and on the floor. He turned to his left and saw an old lady standing at a fire, stirring some soup in a pot above the dancing flames.

"Hello Trunks." she said.

"Ummm... hello. Where am I?"

"My name is Katara. You are at the South Pole. Korra and her friends brought you here. They said that you were struck by lightning."

"Ohh. Yes. Now I remember but why did they bring me here?"

"I am a healer. You have been unconscious for three days now. We were getting worried."

He stood up and took off the bandages wrapped around his chest. He had a burn mark on it. It wasn't too big but it was there.

"You should lie down for a while. Have some soup. You're probably hungry.

* * *

Thank you all for reading my third chapter but don't be sad. My fourth one will be posted tomorrow.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people with an addiction to fanfiction. First of all... If you have made it this far I would like to thank you for putting your time in to read my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway... here is my fourth chapter.**

* * *

**- . AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR . -**

**Chapter 4**

Fate is a funny thing. It leads us on roads we don't expect and changes our world in the blink of an eye. An obvious example would be the day Korra decided to walk into the gym at the arena. She was saved by Bolin at the last second when she was scowled at by the gym owner for being could also say that it's a huge change of course for the turn of events when Trunks came to their world.

It's been 1 week and 6 days since Trunks woke up in the South Pole.

Korra and Trunks were at Air Temple Island. Korra was doing some airbending training with Tenzin.

Trunks was doing some training of his own. He was punching and kicking all around him. Tenzin was still unaware of Trunks' abilities and only thought that Trunks was a Non-Bender with a bit of martial arts back round.

Korra was having a rough time maintaining her focus. She is tired from the training Trunks gave her, which wasn't much.

"Remember Korra, be the leaf."

"Yeah Tenzin. I know."

He let a gust flow from his hands and through 'The Spinning Boards of Terror' as she called it.

She moved slowly into one side. When she got to the middle, untouched, she tried using her chi to be more alert. Trunks sensed this and thought _'Man, I gotta see this.'_

He walked up next to Tenzin and watched. Korra was paying too much attention to her chi, and lost focus of her surroundings and got hit. The force knocked her forward into another board and the cycle kept going until she got knocked back to where she started, in front of Tenzin.

Trunks burst out into laughter.

She stood up, wiped the dust from her clothes and shot him a look of frustration, "What's so funny Trunks?"

He immediately stopped laughing. "You are."

"Oh right... like you could do any better."

His expression turned dead serious. "Are you kidding me, I could do this with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Be right back."

She walked into the house and after about four minutes she came back with a blind fold and a rope.

She handed the blindfold over to Trunks and he covered his eyes and tied the knot. Just to be sure that he wouldn't cheat, she undid the knots and tied it herself. She took the rope and tied his hands together.

"Trunks, you can't seriously be considering doing this? The injuries could put you in the hospital. Your not even a bender"

"Yes Tenzin. He's going to do it and I'm gonna laugh at this one."

"Okay Trunks, just to be clear. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes sir. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

He let out another gust of wind and the boards spun again.

Trunks walked up to the edge. Tenzin was watching with a keen eye. Trunks chuckled and went into 'The Spinning Boards of Terror'.

He moved left then right. He spun around a few times and dodged all of the boards. He stopped dead in the middle. "Hey Korra! Make them go faster! Much, much faster!"

She blow a few strong winds through the course and stopped after the boards spun around at an impossible speed.

"That's impossible to make through. No one alive would be able to make it through, and certainly not blindfolded. He'll just have to wait till they slow down."

Trunks took a step forward and quickly moved around. He turned and moved faster than their eyes could follow. He moved until he found the exit.

Tenzin was speechless. "I... uuu... Trunks. How did you do that? That was incredible."

Korra untied the rope and took off the blind fold.

"Well sir... Years of practice. The things I have done for training makes this look like a 2-year old's jungle gym.

"Wow, some training."

"Hey you three. I made you some lunch!" A very friendly voice yelled from out of the kitchen. It was Pema, the loving wife of Korra's airbending master.

Korra and Trunks glanced over at each other, both in perfect sync. Without warning they both broke out in laughter and walked over to the kitchen.

The delicious sent of noodles and rice filled the kitchen. They sat down at the dining table and Pema brought them their bowls of food.

"Wwow Pma. Ths nodlls arr fnntastc. " Korra said stuffing her mouth.

Pema, who could barely hear what Korra said, only laughed.

"Yes. Thank you ma'am." Trunks said as he swallowed his food.

"Trunks please. You can call me Pema." She replied.

"So Trunks. Where did you grow up?"

Trunks chocked on piece of rice as he was caught of guard by her sudden question. When he was done he cleared his throat and spoke. "Well Pema I... uuuu." he said looking at Korra for some help.

"He grew up at... ummm in the... Fire-Nation." she said, trying to covering for him.

"How interesting. You don't look like you're Fire-Nation. Your eyes and hair I mean." Pema replied.

"Oww yeah that. My mother was from the... ummm... the Water-Tribe."

"Yes and he was attacked by a Spirit as a boy. That's why he has blue hair."

Pema glanced over at Korra, then moved her eyes over to Trunks for a few seconds and glared back at Korra. "Yeah sure. That's why."

"Hey Trunks. How about we go get Mako and Bolin and head over to the arena for some team sparing?" Korra broke the silence.

"Sounds good to me. Even though three against one is highly unfair." Trunks said with a slight chuckle in his voice knowing that it's unfair towards them. They will need a hole army if they wanna face him.

"Thanks for the great meal Pema." Korra said as she took the dishes into the kitchen and they left a few minutes later.

* * *

They knocked on the door and was opened by a familiar friend. "Hey you guys. What brings you here to our amazing and wonderful home?" He said teasingly.

"Hey Bo. Okay first, I come here like every day and second, we were wondering if you and Mako want to spar with us." The Avatar said as she gave him those huge, ocean-blue, puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no to eyes like those? I'm in, but you'll have to talk to Mako. He wasn't very friendly today when he came back from work."

"Where is he?" she asked. "Uuuu, I think he is at the arena." The earth bender said.

Korra walked over to the arena and saw Mako sitting at the edge of the battlefield, staring at his reflection in the water below.

"Hey city boy."

He didn't even bother to turn around as he already knew who it was.

"So… do you wanna spar with us? The three of us against Trunks." She asked.

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood for sparing."

She walked over and sat down beside him. "What's wrong Mako? Bolin told me that you're upset." He turned left to face her. "It's just something that happened at work today."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well… we were on patrol. Everything was normal until I heard a woman scream. I ran to her as fast as I could. She was dragged into an ally. When I got there a man was smacking her around. His hands turned into fire and just when he wanted to hit her I knocked him down. When he stood up I saw his face, I was horrified. I recognized the scar over his face. It was the same… the same scar as the firebender who murdered my parents."

"Mako…"

"I was furious, and scared at the same time. I let my anger get the better me and I assaulted him. I wanted to make him pay for what he did. I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air. I started yelling at him about what he did and told him that it was my parents that he killed. I got mad and threw him though the building door. I turned to the woman and when I wanted to help hher up he shot me with lightning. I fell to the ground and watched him run away before I passed out. I was woken up by a fellow officer a few minutes later."

"Mako… I am so sorry. I know how hard that must have been for you. Don't worry though. I'll ask Trunks to help track him down. We'll find him." She said.

She pulled him closer and gave him a comforting hug. He buried his face in between her shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes in her warm embrace.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and salvaged each other's comfort.

They broke off. "Are you going to tell Bolin?"

"Probably. But not now. We need to go pay Trunks a... ummm what do ya call it?"

"A visit."

"A beating. That's it. Were gonna go pay him a beating."

She thanked him for being so strong the best way she could, and that was staring deep into his emerald eyes and then to lunge for his lips. Mako was caught off guard at first. He returned the kiss and it deepened. They were so deep into it that they forgot where they were sitting. Korra sat forward and tried to put her left hand out for support but there wasn't any ground there and they both fell down into the blue water.

* * *

"Okay you three, you remember the rules **(the rules were: they weren't allowed to use anything Trunks taught them and he wasn't allowed to use any of his abilities. There weren't any limits to their bending. They could step anywhere in** **the arena where they wanted and the last team standing on the arena wins)**, are you all ready?" Trunks asked

"Yup. Let's do this." Bolin shouted as excited as ever.

All at once they began. Korra threw some water at him witch he dodged at ease. Mako ran up to him and engulfed him in giant flames. When Trunks opened his eyes Bolin ran towards him with ten earth plates surrounding him. He threw them one for one in a straight line.

All the stones caught him in full force and he was knocked down to the floor. Korra saw her chance and summoned a huge amount of water to the ring. The water washed over Trunks and he was frozen solid.

She made a hole at his face so that he could breath. "Ready to give up yet Trunks or do you want to go down to the water below?"

"Are you kidding me, I'm…"  
The ice started making small cracks. "Having…"  
The ice started making bigger cracks. "The time…"  
Pieces of broken ice started falling off. "Of my…"  
More chunks of ice broke off. "LIFE!"  
The ice broke completely and pieces flew away in all directions.

"Okay so I assume we're skipping the warm up." He said as his lips curled into a cocky smug.

Bolin tried a sneak attack from behind as he saw an opening. Trunks could sense this but wanted to see what Bolin would do so he pretended that nothing is happening. Bolin kicked at Trunks's leg and tripped him. Trunks grabbed his arm and flung Bolin over his shoulder and threw him into Korra.

Mako walked up to Trunks and stared him dead in the eyes. "Why did you let Bolin hit you? I know you could sense him and you wouldn't fall down from an attack like that."

"Mako, remember I am a master of martial arts. But how would you guys feel if you couldn't even land one punch on me every now and then."

"I get it." Mako said.

Mako immediately punched Trunks right in the face but nothing happened. "Ahhhh! My HAND! Again! Oh spirits that hurt… I thought you said you would let me hit you."

"No. I said every now and then." He said as he stepped forward to help.

"Sucker" Mako said in a whisper and bent down. Korra and Bolin jumped over his head wearing a suit of rocks and both kicked on the chest.

Trunks had just been fooled by a firebender and was sent flying. He fell down at the edge of the ring and rolled down the side and off of the arena. "Nice going Mako. You sacrificed your hand for the good of the team, great idea." Bolin said after giving Korra a hi-five.

"I'm starting to regret that decision." Mako said with a painful expression on his face.

"Nice going, even though your hand might be broken." Korra said.

Bolin walked over the edge where Trunks fell off. As he peaked over the edge he couldn't see anyone. There wasn't even a disturbance in the water. "What the hell… where are you?"

Just as he bent down to look under the ledge two yellow and grey boots knocked him right on the chest and he came jumping out and back on the arena. Bolin was sliding over the floor from impact.

Mako and Korra haven't taken notice as they were talking on the other end of the arena.

"Uuuu guys… a little help here!" he shouted as Trunks came running towards him.

Mako and Korra turned to face the earthbender but was too late as Trunks grabbed the back of Bolin's shirt and flung him across the arena, straight towards Korra and Mako. They both got hit by the flying earthbender and all three were knocked from the ring and into the water.

As they were climbing out he flew down there and gave them a hand.

"You guys should never underestimate your opponent." He said as he pulled Bolin out of the water. "Nicely done Trunks. I thought that I knew a good sneak attack."

They all burst into laughter at Bolin's accusation.

"So Trunks, when is Asami getting back from her trip?" Korra asked.

He turned to her and chuckled at her random question. "She said that she'll be back in a couple of days."

"Wow, that's still a while away."

"Yeah. But there is an up side to it. I got the mansion to myself."

Bolin wrapped his arm around Trunks's shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. I'll get you through this incredibly tough time. It'll be fine cause we are gonna have an awesome time!"

* * *

"There is no place like home!" Bolin said as he was the first to walk into the apartment.

"Can't argue with that. Speaking of home... Trunks, why can't you get back to yours? You did it once, why not again?" Korra asked.

Trunks let out a large sigh and said. "Mako, Bolin… please come over here. You need to hear this too." They did as they were told.

"Okay look. I didn't exactly open the portal alone. I was fighting an evil monster named Catai. He had one goal and one goal only, to kill everyone. He brutally murdered my mother. I had never in my life seen such an overwhelming and evil power. Even at Super Saiyan 2, I was just a play thing to him. We were having a battle to decide the fate of my world. I gave it my all but yet, it wasn't enough. He shot a huge energy beam at me, so I returned the favor. Our beam struggle made a black-hole in the sky, sucking us both in. I came to this dimension and he went to another. I don't have enough power to remake the black-hole. So now I am stranded here but at least good came out of all this. I met you guys. When I heard about what you all did for this world, I knew that I couldn't let the same thing that happened to my world, happen to yours."

"Wow Trunks. You have been through a lot more then we take you for and also umm what's a Super Saiyan?" Korra asked.

"Good question… Korra, do you remember the day after we met. Mako wanted to test my fighting skills and later we had a three on one battle. When I took Mako and Bolin out, you tried to blood bend me. Did you notice my hair turning blonde?" he asked.

"Yeah. You really scared the crap out of me." She replied.

"Haha. Sorry about that. That is a Super Saiyan. It's like a huge power boost. Much like your Avatar state but a lot stronger. Super Saiyan 2 is the level beyond that one, increasing my power by an unimaginable amount. Okay, how about I just show you."

He stepped back a few steps and went Super Saiyan and said "Okay this is a Super saiyan . And this... is to go... even beyond!" He started yelling and clenched his hands together. "Haaaaaaaa!"

There he stood. Surrounded by a huge, yellow aura and large spikes of electricity. "Ladies and gentlemen. You are looking at a Super Saiyan 2."

"Wow! That was incredible Trunks." Bolin said. "Umm it's getting dark and I'm starving so maybe we should all get home." Trunks said while picking up his sword and his blue jacket.

"Relax Trunks. You and Korra can eat here."

"Gee... Thanks Bolin." Mako went into the kitchen to prepare some food. Korra went to the bathroom. Trunks and Bolin sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bolin. I got a question to ask."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well I've been meaning to ask because it seems strange to me. Korra and Mako. Are they together? They don't seem like they are but the way they look at each other and how they talk to one another. I'm just unsure."

"Trunks. That is a good question. Technically they're not a couple but they do like each other. They've kissed before but Mako doesn't want to pop the dating question."

"Huh, why not?"

"Mako doesn't want dating to get in his way of work but I'm sure he will ask her someday. Okay now I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"What about you and Asami? I can sense something going on there."

Trunks could feel his cheeks go red.

"You do! You do like her!"

"Keep it down."

"Oooooooooo sorry."

"Naaa. Don't worry about it."

"So... Does she know about this?"

"Asami? Umm no. Don't think she does."

"Trunks. You have got to tell her. Have you ever dated a girl before?"

"I'm the last of an alien race who was born with a tail, when I looked at the full moon I turn into a skyscraper sized gorilla of mass destruction, most of the people who lived in my world are dead and I spent all of my training to protect my world that I can no longer reach. Sure... I've had tons of girlfriends."

"You were born with a tail!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I know my first 4 chapters were very boring but now the world has changed for you.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**- . AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR . -**

**Chapter 5**

**AFTER THEY ATE DINNER...**

They were sitting at the table, talking, laughing and having a good time.

Trunks got distracted by something. "Hey you guys! Keep quiet for a second."

"What's wrong Trunks?" Korra asked.

"Korra I told you to keep quie..." Trunks was interrupted by an explosion that blasted right through the apartment, nearly missing all of the inhabitants.

Mako opened his eyes and noticed himself lying on the floor with a loud ringing in his ears. He tried standing up but was too dizzy. He crawled over the remaining floor and rubble, trying to see if Korra was okay.

When he got to the room, he was afraid of what he saw. Half of the living room was completely destroyed by the explosion and Korra was no where to be found. He kept crawling until he saw some movement under a pile of rubble.

"Korra!"

He stood up next to the heap and started lifting. Even though the pain was filling in his chest and his left arm, he knew he had to try harder. Not even knowing if she was still alive, he kept lifting the heavy concrete. When he finally moved the piece of concrete away, he was happy to see that she was still alive. She had been knocked unconscious and was injured, badly.

"Trunks! What's going on!?" Bolin yelled as he got up from the floor and looked at what was left of the apartment.

"Bolin. Go get Korra and your brother out of here. I'll deal with this." Trunks demanded.

Bolin did as he was told and ran towards Mako. When he got to there, Mako was walking out with Korra in his arms, still unconscious.

"Mako! Is she... ya know. Dead?"

"She's fine. We need to get out of here."

"Yeah, I know. Trunks said he'll check it out and that we have to leave, now!"

"Okay. We can take Naga."

They ran downstairs and found Naga, standing by the door, trying to get in.

"Bolin! You steer."

"Okay."

Bolin was the first to hop on. Mako limply tried climbing onto Naga and holding Korra at the same time. "Need a hand?" Bolin said offering an outstretched arm to his big brother. "Thanks." Mako said as he took his brothers hand and pulled himself up on Naga.

Mako held her tightly to his chest with his one arm and his other injured arm, holding on to the saddle for dear life as Naga ran away as fast as she could.

"Are you okay bro?" Bolin asked as he steered the polar bear-dog away from the apartment.

"I'm fine. Just keep going!"

When they reached the inside of the city, they were terrified at what they saw. Flames coming from every direction. The buildings were all on fire and some small houses were tumbling down to the floor. People were scattered everywhere, running from the explosions. There were benders dressed in strange black and orange uniforms and they all had weird masks on. They were attacking the city.

"Great! Just great! What do we do now?" Bolin asked.

"I've got an idea. Steer us over to the arena"

The earthebender didn't speak and did as his brother requested. Naga ran through the streets as fast as she could. She weaved through the hundreds of people and flames.

_BOOM!_

They all looked up at the dark sky and saw a new problem. One of the airships had exploded and fell out of the sky.

"It's heading right for us!" Bolin yelled. He didn't waste any time in standing still as he charged Naga to run as fast as she could. They still weren't out of trouble as they were still in the way of the tumbling airship.

"Run Naga! Run!" Bolin yelled for a bit of encouragement. The airship crashed right behind them as they ran away.

When they got to the arena they jumped off of Naga and headed inside. Mako, who was having a tough time carrying her with his badly injured arm, struggled to keep up.

_'I can't give up. Not now. Mako. You will not give in... She would never give up on...Ohhhh crap and there goes my legs!' _Mako thought as he collapsed by the entrance. "Argh!"

"Mako!" Bolin yelled as he ran to his brother lying on the floor. "Mako. Let me carry her. You're too injured."

Mako looked up at his brother. All Bolin saw in Mako's eyes were pain, desperation and broken pride.

Unsure he spoke, "I... Argh! Okay but be careful."

Bolin nodded to Mako and turned around. He flung her arms around his neck and grabbed behind her knees, carrying her on his back. They continued their journey up the stairs to the door of their old apartment. Bolin couldn't get the door open and got frustrated. Mako gently pushed his younger brother aside and simply kicked the door down. They entered and Bolin ran over to their old couch that they left there. He not so gently threw her down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bolin." she whispered.

"Mako get over here! Korra is waking up!"

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE APARTMENT...**

He flew all around the building. He couldn't sense anyone inside anymore. He got all of them out.

"I finally found you, Trunks." a unknown voice said from within the smoke and dust. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. His face turned into one of fear and horror.

_'That voice. It can't be. That's impossible.' _he thought to himself

The dust and smoke cleared away and Trunks' biggest nightmare, just became his reality.

"Surprised to see me ehh?"

"Catai. How did you... That's impossible!"

"Don't look so shocked Trunks. We both know that no dimension can hold me. I went through a bunch of dimensions to find you, and you didn't make it easy for me."

"I knew I sensed some trash nearby, and here you are."

"I see you haven't changed a bit. All bark and no bite."

"I'll show you."

"Oh please. You know very well that you are no match for me. So how about you do your little transformation and DIE!"

"Okay, if it's a Super Saiyan you want, then it's a Super Saiyan you'll get.

He powered up and started yelling. His hair moved to the sky above and turned a golden yellow color. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" his last yell came out as well as a large bulge of energy that completely demolished the building behind him.

"Okay then. Lets get this started." Trunks said, now powered up to the max.

"Oh, I intend to."

"My friends are hurt and lots of people are in danger so if it's alright with you lets just skip the warm-up."

"By all means. I just hope that being in this dimension for so long hasn't made your body fragile."

Trunks said nothing as he gave another burst of power.

"Well Trunks. At least you're stronger than you were the last time we fought." Catai also powered up to a high level and grunted.

"Wow Catai. This might take longer than I had hoped."

"You see! This is our fate! Our battle! Hahahaha!"

Not wasting anymore time, Catai rushed him and threw the punches. Trunks dodged the first two slow head shots but got hit by the next one. Catai threw a few other punches at light speed, some were dodged, some found their target. He caught Trunks off guard by a nasty knee to the stomach. As Trunks bent down in pain, Catai hit him on the back with an elbow, punching him to the ground below.

Trunks fell on his hands and knees. When he looked up, Catai was charging a kick right at him, which he nearly dodged as he flew up into the air. Catai pulled his foot out of the, now destroyed, pavement and flew up to Trunks and tried attacking with a knee. Trunks blocked the attack by doing the same.

Catai flew a punch at him but Trunks grabbed his fist. With his free arm Trunks flew a punch at Catai but his got caught as well. They both held their grips and used what they had, their legs. They started kneeing each other frantically. After a few knees Catai decided on a different strategy and gave Trunks a good header to the face.

Trunks was knocked a few feet back and Catai went for his gut with a few punches. Trunks took a good beating and saw his chance. He grabbed both of Catai's fists, pulled him in closer and gave him a painful knee to the jaw, followed by another and then kicked him in the face. Catai was sent flying into one of the nearby mountains behind the city. His body was shaped into the rock. Trunks flew in closer.

"That's more like it, kid."

He let out another burst of energy, freeing him from the rock and carving it into a small crater. They both flew closer to each other, staring one another dead in the eye. They both powered back up a little and collided. They were kicking and punching every where, far too fast for anyone to tell who landed a punch and who dodged one.

The punches and kicks kept on going, neither of them slowing down until they both punched each other directly in the face, sending everything to a halt and shaking the earth itself.

Catai was the first to regain movement as he went for Trunks' gut again. He kept going at it, punching the same spot over and over. Trunks could do nothing but yell in pain.

He stopped his routine and kneed Trunks at the back of his neck with his right leg, then kneeing him in the stomach with his left leg and then at the same time, he hit him at the back of his neck again with his left elbow.

When Trunks restored from his slight dizziness he went on the offensive. He punched and kicked as fast as he could. Catai dodged and blocked most of it until Trunks landed a kick in his stomach. As he lined up a punch Catai vanished.

"What the hell."

Catai reappeared behind him and Trunks turned around. Catai put his hands on Trunks' chest and launched a energy attack that shot Trunks right out of the sky, crashing into another mountain.

Catai stood there on mid air, watching the dark hole in the mountain with a keen eye. A small light began growing inside and Trunks shot a huge energy beam at him. He saw the danger and did the same.

The two energies collided with a tremendous impact. Trunks came out of the hole with his hands fueling the beam. He flew closer and Catai did the same. Their energies made a very large ball in the middle and they both kept on pushing.

"Give it up kid! You can't win!" Catai yelled loud enough to be heard over the the loud thunder of their power.

"No Catai! That's were you're wrong! I can not, and will not... LOSE!"

They both increased their energy output. Trunks gave it his all. The ball in the middle could only take so much and exploded. They were both knocked back. Trunks was knocked to the floor and tumbled down the nearby cliff. Too tired to fly he grabbed hold of the ledge and hung there for a while, too tired to pull himself up. His hair returned to normal.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. He was a lot stronger than me the last time we fought. Don't know why I thought this would be any different." he said to himself.

After about five minutes of just hanging there, someone grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back up, but failed. He noticed this and decided to do it himself. When he got to the top of the ledge he was surprised to see that the person who helped him up wasn't Catai, but I little girl who was about six years old.

He fell down on his back and closed his eyes to rest.

"Mister. Aw you okay?" the little girl asked.

Trunks lifted his head and looked at himself. He noticed that his clothes were torn and he was full of blood and bruises.

He turned his head to the girl sitting next to him. "I'm fine. Thank you." he tried saying it as friendly as he could.

"Mister. What is youw name?"

"Umm... Trunks. What's yours?"

"Hello Mister Twunks. My name is Isabella."

"Isabella. That's a nice name. So where do you live?"

"Come wiff me Mister Twunks. I'll show you."

He stood up and she took his hand and lead him over to her house in the mountains.

She opened a door of a small house on a farm and they walked inside.

"Mommy look! I made a new fwiend. His name is Mister Twunks!"

Her mother stood up from the table. "Oh my! Are you alright?" She asked as she saw the beaten young man, standing by the doorway.

"I am..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he passed out and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Mako get over here! Korra is waking up!"

"I'm coming." Mako said as he walked towards them.

"Hey... Mako. What happened?" she asked with a weak voice.

"We were attacked. Some kind of bomb went off in the apartment. Most of it was destroyed. We don't know who did it but Trunks said he would take care of it." Mako replied.

Bolin felt her forehead with the back of his palm. "Wooww. Mako, she's burning up and she's badly injured. You are too." He said pointing to Mako's bleeding arm.

"I'll get us in some cool water." Mako said.

He picked Korra up and walked her over to their old bathroom. He put her down against the wall and turned the shower nob open. He walked back and tried turning on the light but there was no power so they had to work with the glow of the burning city.

"Korra. You can't get in the shower with all those clothes on. We need to take care of your wounds."

Korra nodded and tried removing her shirt but it was far too painful.

"You need some help?"

Korra looked up at him. It was clear to him. She was troubled, sad, pained and broken. She never wanted help from anyone. Although she needed help, she never wanted it. She always did things on her own.

"Mako I..."

"Shhhht Korra. It's okay." He interrupted.

He put his hands at the base of her shirt and looked up at her, asking if he could. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. He took the shirt gently and moved it upward, slowly, careful not to hurt her too much.

She lifted her arms and he took it off. He bent down to her feet and took her boots in his hand. He took them off one after the other. She took the top side off her pants in her fingers and pushed them down. He took it from her and took it off. He saw a big piece of wood lodged in her upper leg.

"Korra. This might hurt a bit."

He took the wooden piece in his hand.

"One. Two... "

"Argh!"

He didn't say three as he pulled out the wood. It wasn't too deep but she would need a lot of stitches. He picked her up, still in her bindings, and put her into the tub full of cool water. He took off his shirt, shoes and pants and now he was just in his shorts. He got in right in front of her.

"Mako, your arm."

He turned his head to the left and for the first time noticed how badly it was injured. It was full of blood and bruises, with a few small pieces of wood lodged inside. He took some water in his hand and tried to clean it.

Korra took his hand away. "No Mako. Let me. I'm too weak to waterbend but I can still help."

He took his right hand away and turned his left side a bit more towards her. She took some water in her hands and poured it over his injured arm.

"Argh!"

She noticed the wood pieces and said, "Mako. This might hurt a bit."

Just as he turned his head to look at her she pulled a few pieces out of his arm. He only grunted at the pain. She took a few other pieces and yanked them out as well. Again Mako grunted.

She took some more water and washed all the blood away.

"There. All done. Okay city boy, lift up your arm and lets see those wounds."

He tried lifting his arm but it was far too painful. She saw this and used her one arm to keep his up.

"These aren't that bad. Just a couple of big cuts that will need some stitches but you'll be okay."

She washed all the blood away and set his arm back down. They sat there for a few minutes and just took some time out to rest as the shower water drizzled on top of them.

After a good while Mako broke the silence. "Okay Korra. You're turn."

He moved himself closer to her. He picked both of her legs up and put them over his and around his waists. His first attention was to her upper leg. The injuries weren't that bad. Just a few cuts and bruises that's all, oh yeah and that deep hole in her leg from the wood that he pulled out a few minutes earlier. No big deal.

"Does it hurt?" he said as he started cleaning the wound.

"Argh... A lot Mako."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine I can take it."

"I know... I know."

Mako finished his job on her leg. "Okay. Done with that. Move your arms away, you have a bunch of bruises."

She didn't have anywhere to move so she put her arms around his neck. Surprised at the decision his eyes moved to hers and gave a small grin. He moved back to do his job and kept cleaning her wounds. After a while of cleaning he was done.

He sat back up and looked at the girl before him.

He stared deep into her eyes and she did the same. They said nothing. The water fell down on them and the fire of the burning city gave them a little light. She moved in closer and so did he until they met. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but to them it felt like an eternity.

After a while of being in the tub they decided that it was time to get out. Korra was the first to go and then it was Mako. They dried themselves off and moved to the next room where Bolin was. They waited there until Korra was rested enough for a nice healing session.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is my 6th chapter. It's short because the next one is long.

* * *

**- . AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR . -**

**Chapter 6**

His eyes opened in a flash. His vision was blurry and his body was in pain. When his vision returned to normal and he sat up straight. The room he was in was unknown to him.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu." he said to himself.

"Hello Trunks." a friendly voice said. It was Isabella's mom.

"Ummm hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well. My body is pretty sore and my head hurts but I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. If I may ask. What happened? You came into the house full of blood, cuts and bruises."

"Ummmm Republic City has been under attack. I confronted this man responsible and we got into a huge brawl. I think you can tell it didn't go so well for me."

"It's twue mommy. Thew was big expwwosions and I saw Mister Twunks hang on to a rock so I helped him and bwought him hewe." the little girl next to her mom said.

"Haha yeah. Anyway what time is it?"

"Umm it's 7 o'clock"

"7 O'CLOCK! I gotta go! My friends need me. Thank you so much for the help but I must leave."

He stood up and put his fingers to his forehead.

"It's a pleasure Tru..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Trunks vanished.

He reappeared at Mako's old apartment.

"Hey. Whats up guys?"

"Trunks! Where the hell were you. The city is under attack." Korra said.

"Yeah. You disappeared last night. We could have really used your help, oh and what happened to you?" Bolin asked.

"Wow thanks for the concern Bolin. Listen I'm sorry that I couldn't help you last night. We have big problems on our hands. See, the explosion that happened last night was no ordinary bombing. I already told you why I am stranded here. It's because of Catai. Well while I've been spending my days here, he has been looking for me. He has enough power to make the portals alone and now... he found me. He attacked us last night so I sent you away to protect you while we fought."

"Did you win?" Korra asked.

"No Korra. I lost. He's too strong. For some reason he left me alone instead of killing me."

"Well we have some other problems. People are attacking the city. There are guards everywhere."

"Yes Korra. I know but this is a lot more important."

"More important than the city you, and all of us, live in!"

"Yes, it is. This is just a city!"

"Just a city. Are you even listening to yourself! I have a duty as the Avatar to protect this city!"

"And I have a duty as the last Saiyan to fight for the universe!"

"Then start by helping us save the city!"

"I don't have time to save this city!"

"Of course you do! It's not like you have any dimension to go!"

"That's because I can't and besides there is nothing to go to! I have nothing to live for over there. All my family and friends are dead. Killed because I couldn't protect them. I'm the last person from the Saiyan race. All of those cities have been destroyed. Here I have built a new life. I have you guys and a world that isn't collapsing on itself. Do you think I want what happened to my world happen to yours?!"

"Trunks I..."

"Don't Korra. Just don't. You know I expected more from you but hey, it's not your fault."

He turned around and put his fingers to his forehead.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked.

"I'm going home to get my sword. I need to kill this guy before he blows up this planet. If I fail, this might be goodbye."

"Wait!" Korra said as she tried to stop him but she was too late. He already vanished.

"Gooooood job Korra. The one guy on the world that could help us and YOU pissed him off!"

"Mako. I didn't mean to piss him I just wanted him to help us."

"Wow you did a fantastic job at that!"

"What do you want from me!"

"An apology!"

"Why do I have to apologize to you?"

"Not to me. To Trunks. He's the one you have to say sorry to! He is off to fight some guy to save this planet, to keep us alive and at peace! A fight that he doesn't even know he'll survive and now you treat him like garbage!"

"Hey Mako. Give Korra a break." Bolin interrupted.

"Stay out of this Bolin!" Mako said.

"No Bolin. Mako's right. Trunks didn't deserve that from me. He's only trying to protect us."

* * *

Trunks appeared back at the mansion. He walked on up to his room and took his sword and his jacket. He walked down to the kitchen.

"Excuse me Mr. Lingiueni. Can you please make me a nice, big breakfast. More food than ever before. I'm really hungry."

"Of course Master Trunks."

_'If this is gonna be my last meal, I might as well eat lots of it.' _He thought.

He sat down at the table and waited patiently. After a while they brought him his food.

"Here you go Master Trunks."

"Thank you. Do you guys want to join me for a nice meal. I hate sitting and eating alone while you all work so hard."

"Are you sure Master Trunks?"

"Of course."

"Well okay then. Thank you."

All of the chefs sat down at the dinning table and ate some food. They haven't quite gotten use to the large amount of food that he swallows every meal. They were all eating and laughing and having a great time. After a while of talking and fun it was time to go. They all moved from the table and returned to their jobs. Trunks stood up and decided that it was time. He took his jacket off and stared at it for a while. He walked up to Asami's room and put it on her bed. If anything happened to him, he would like her to have it.

He put his fingers to his forehead and tried sensing Catai, but he couldn't find him.

_'What the hell. I can't sense his energy. He must be hiding it.'_

He took off flying. Looking for any signs of his enemy, but he found nothing. As he flew over Republic City he saw the chaos that was going on. People were rioting in the streets. Buildings have been burned down. He kept thinking of what Korra said to him. It's his city now too and it's also his responsibility to protect it. He decided to head on over to Korra.

He flew until he found the arena.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mako walked over to the door and opened it. "Ummmm Trunks what are you doing here. Have you defeated that other guy yet?"

"No. I can't find him. That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to talk to Korra."

"Come right in." Mako said. He turned around and yelled into the apartment. "Korra, get over here! Someone wants to talk to you!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

She walked over to the door and was surprised to see Trunks standing there.

"Trunks. Listen I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I was just mad about losing my city. You need to defeat this guy other wise he'll destroy every thing. So I understand why you can't help in saving this city."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I can't find him. He's suppressing his energy so I can't sense him. If I can't find him then there is no use in not doing anything. I decided that I want to help save this city. After that I can go searching for him."

Korra's face lit up at hearing those words. She gave him a big hug. "Thank so much Trunks!"

"It's no problem Korra."

Bolin came running out of his old room. What's going on! Is it Amon. Is he here!"

"Amon? No. Trunks said he'll help up fight."

"What! That's awesome!"

"I know."

"Okay. We need a plan of attack." Mako interrupted.

They all sat down at the table to strategize. As they were exchanging some ideas someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mako asked.

Bolin stood up, walked towards the door and opened it.

"It's Tenzin and chief Beifong!"

"Afternoon Bolin." Tenzin said and gave a slight bow.

"Afternoon. Come in." Bolin replied.

They both walked in and they all greeted each other.

"Who's this?" Lin asked.

"This is Trunks. A good friend of ours." Korra said.

She looked at him very closely. "Wait a minute. Now I recognize you. You're that kid who destroyed all that buildings yesterday. I should have you arrested!"

"Hey wow. Trunks is a great warrior and is here to help is fight." Bolin said.

Lin looked at him for a while. "Okay kid. What kind of bender are you? From what I saw yesterday you must be an earthebender, but you look like a waterbender."

"Ummm no I'm not a bender."

"Not a bender?! Is this a joke. What can you do to help us? We have the Avatar, a very skilled airbender, a firebender and two earthbenders."

"Now Lin. I've seen what Trunks can do. He's quite the fighter." Tenzin said.

"Okay fine. What's the plan of attack?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for keeping with me and hopefully writing a review

* * *

**- . AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR . -**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay guys. You know the plan. Ready, set, go." Mako said in a whisper.

They all went their ways except for Korra and Bolin. They held their position.

**_Flashback to their battle plan..._**

_"Okay guys. If we are gonna do this, were gonna have to be sneaky. We will start at the docks than work our way inside the building. The centre of the building is where the leader would be. We don't know who's responsible for the attack but we'll find out._

_There are four guards spread out over the docks. That would be easy to take care of but there's a problem. There are six watch towers keeping guard. Each watch tower has four guards inside. One on every side. They don't just keep watch over the docks, they keep watch over each other. There is six of us and six towers. Korra and Bolin will stay behind and take out the guards on the docks. Trunks, since you are well, you. You will have to take out three of towers as fast as you can."_

**_Flashback over..._**

Trunks was the first to take out the tower. He teleported inside and quickly knocked them at the back of their necks, making them pass out. He did the same with the other two towers.

Mako climbed up the side of a building about 25 feet away. He walked to the other side of the building rooftop to get a running start. He started running at full speed. When he got to the edge he flew some big flames behind him for some thrust as he took the giant leap. He quietly landed on the roof top. He climbed to one of the windows were one of the guards were standing. He grabbed the guard by his shirt and put his hand over the guard's mouth to keep him from screaming. He pulled the guard up to the roof and knocked him out. He went inside and knocked them out.

While Mako was doing his job, Lin and Tenzin were doing theirs.

Bolin and Korra waited for their signal. When Mako threw a rock into the ocean they new they were clear. Bolin was the first to attack a lone guard. Bolin sneaked up behind him put him in a sleep hold. Korra ran towards two guards. They saw her put was too late. She gave the first guard a good kick to the head. She punched the other one in the gut and kneed him in the face, knocking him out as well.

"Only one more guard left. Let's take him out together." Korra said.

She sneaked up behind him and grabbed his arm. She turned around and flung him over her shoulder towards Bolin. He jumped up into the air and kicked the guard on his head. "Good job Korra."

"You too Bolin. Come on. Let's regroup with the others."

They ran to where Mako and the others were waiting for them. They all ran through the entrance. There were a few guards up ahead.

"Trunks! Take care of it." Mako said.

Trunks flew through the hall and knocked all of them to the ground in split seconds. They rushed over to the main part of building.

"Okay you guys. This is it. Time to find out who's been messing up this city." Trunks said.

He opened the door and they all charged in.

"Huh. What is this?!" Lin asked as she stared at the giant, old inside of the warehouse.

It was filled with guards. Waterbenders, earthbender and firebenders. All of them were criminals, straight from prison. There were hundreds of them everywhere and at the back of the room, a person was sitting on a large throne.

"Hello Trunks! Nice to see you!" the man on the throne said.

"Catai!" Trunks yelled back. His voice was shaky.

All of the guards formed a path through the middle of the hall. He climbed off the throne and walked towards them. Trunks walked towards him as well. They both met half way.

"So. You are the one responsible. I should have known."

"Yes Trunks. I busted these people out of jail."

"Why would you need them? It doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't. I don't need them. I could have just killed you but I wanted you to see everyone and everything you love burn and die."

"That's why you left me alone back in the mountains. You knew I would come here." He turned around and walked back to his team. "You guys need to leave. This has been a trap from the beginning. All of these people are from prison. They plan on killing every one of you. You need to run away as fast as you can."

"What. No way. We're not going anywhere and don't tell us otherwise. You'll be wasting your time." Korra said.

"Okay fine, but be careful."

"We will."

Trunks walked back to Catai.

"So Trunks. Are you ready to die?" Catai asked.

"You're the only one dying today Catai."

"Is that a fact. I guess I'll have to prove you wrong."

"Okay then. Let's begin shall we."

"Of course. I see you're in a hurry to die and I'd be happy to oblige."

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks yelled as he clenched his fists together and powered up. He immediately went straight for Super Saiyan 2, not wasting any more time.

Catai rushed forward and punched him right in the gut, sending him falling down to his knees. He punched Trunks on the side of his head. The force knocked him towards his left and through the building wall. He stood back up and rushed Catai, punching him in the face. Trunks saw an opening and kneed him in stomach. He took a step back and started punching Catai in the face a few times. Catai regained control as he grabbed Trunks' fist and bent it around. Trunks broke free of the grip and did a fast Roundhouse kick, knocking Catai out of the building and flying after him.

As soon as they were gone, Team Avatar got to work.

"Okay. We work in pairs. There are a lot of them and five of us. Bolin. You and Korra stay together. Tenzin and Lin will stay together and I will go between the two groups when one needs help." Mako said.

They split apart and went into action. Korra and Bolin attacked a few guards with some earthbending. The bent the ground beneath them to rise up like pillars, slaming them against the roof.

Tenzin and Lin kept defending their post. Lin used her metalbending to trap a few of them against the wall. She launched herself up into the sky and attacked them from above. Tenzin made a small tornado, throwing people around.

Mako was running around and chucking fireballs at every one. He jumped right in between the prisoners and summoned a giant ring of fire around him.

Several prisoners had been knocked out. Al of them stoped fighting and the prisoners stepped aside. A person walked towards Korra. He was a firebender, a very experienced firebender. He challenged Korra to a duel, and Korra would never decline. She rushed him and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back a few feet but didn't show any signs of pain. She bent a couple of rocks from the ground and threw it at him. He easily blocked the rocks by punching them. She kept going at it. Bolin decided to step in and caught the man off guard. He bent a large stone from beneath the guy and knocked him through the wall.

"No Bolin! He's mine!"

"Okay fine. I'll just continue fighting these guys. No problem."

As Team Avatar took care of the prisoners the battle between Trunks and Catai raged on. They fought the battle of a life time. Things weren't looking good for Trunks as he got his ass handed to him. What ells did you expect from someone who's power can break the barrier of dimensions?

He was hurt, BADLY.

"So Trunks. Why did you challenge me? You already knew the outcome of this fight. It's rather pointless in continuing this torture."

"A true warrior never gives up. Especially not a Saiyan."

"Ahhh yes. I forgot. You Saiyans can't help but fight. It's rather pointless if you ask me. Have you ever wondered how it was going with that little girlfriend of yours?"

Then it struck him. Asami hasn't called him since she left. "Asami! What have you done to her!"

"Oh she's still alive. But not for long because I want you to see her die. I told that all you love will burn to the ground."

"I'll kill you!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword and attacked. His attempts were futile as every slice was easily dodged. He kicked and swung but it was no use. Super Saiyan 2 wasn't enough. He took the sword punched Trunks in the gut. As Trunks was filled with Catai leaned over his shoulder.

"You're losing your grip Trunks. Even though I kept you alive for you to become stronger, you still disappoint me. You deserve to die, just like mother did."

He took Trunks by the neck and threw him into the wall of the building.

"Hey Trunks! I think you dropped this! Here you go!"

He took the sword by the back of the handle and threw it. The sword headed straight towards Trunks and sliced through his right shoulder.

"ARGH!"

He brought his right hand to the blade and to free himself but he was far to weak.

"Bring them out!" Catai yelled.

The guards brought out, the now beaten up, Team Avatar. First Tenzin, then Lin, Bolin, Mako, Korra and along with them, Asami. The guards all brought them to their knees.

"Before you see them suffer, I want them to see what has become to their hero."

He walked over to Trunks and grabbed his hair. He pulled Trunks' hair for him to see his fellow friends. He opened his eyes and looked at them. The look he had was one unknown by them. He had lost hope. Hope of ever telling Asami how he feels. Hope of ever settling down, starting over. Hope of ever living in peace with his friends. He was in deep thought about them, his friends, his new family. His thoughts were so deep that he didn't even notice that Catai was using him as a punching bag. He turned his attention to the sword lodged in his shoulder.

Korra stared at her friend as he was being beaten to near death. _'This can't happen. I'm the Avatar. I can't let this planet fall. I'm not dying this way.'_She thought. She got a memory of her training with Trunks. It was about making a energy blast. She put her palms together and focused. Nothing happened. She got frustrated as she saw her friend dying. She got angry. Her eyes started glowing. She let out a loud yell and in her palms the light grew bright, not from fire, but from energy. She jumped up and threw it at the guard behind her. She didn't care if she killed him or not. She made a energy ball in each hand and threw it at the other guards as well. She kept going at it. Once all the guards were gone Catai took notice. He turned around and knocked Korra to the ground.

He pulled the sword out of Trunks' shoulder and picked Asami up.

"Okay Trunks. Enough games. Time for them to die."

He brought the sword up to her neck. Trunks turned his head to his friends, lying on the ground. He turned his head to the pool of his own blood beneath him. His thoughts raced through his mind, his mom, his friends, Asami. Suddenly, something inside him snapped. His pain turned into rage. It fueled his power. He turned Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2, but he didn't stop there. He bent his legs and clenched his fists together. He yelled at the top of his lungs. The entire planet shook under the power. His hair grew longer and longer. It kept growing until it reached his waists. He stood up straight and opened his eyes. He looked down at his hands. They were surrounded by electricity and were glowing a golden color.

"What's this?" Catai asked. He dropped the sword and let go of Asami. Trunks didn't reply. He walked over to Korra.

"Korra what you did back there was great. I'm proud of all of you."

He walked over to Asami and picked her up. "Trunks..." she whispered. He put her back down next to Korra. "Don't worry guys. By the end of today, everything will be back to narmal." He walked over to Catai. "Catai. You have hurt too much people."

As he talked they flew up into the sky. "And I will never forgive you for this."

"You fool! I wouldn't be caught dead asking for your forgiveness!" He flew towards Trunks and threw a few punches. Trunks dodged all of them with ease. Catai shot a few energy balls at him but Trunks flew in between them and punched him in the face. The balls came back around and hit Trunks in the back. Catai rushed forward and kneed Trunks in the stomach. Trunks gave a yell and punched him in the face. Trunks teleported behind him and hit in the back with his elbow. Catai turned around and punched Trunks on his arm and kneed him in his ribs. He punched Trunks in the face. Trunks flew back a few feet. He dropped his head and lowered his guard. Catai flew at him and punched him in the face a few times. Trunks let out a small chuckle.

"Stop laughing!" Catai yelled as he punched him again. Trunks turned his head back to Catai.

He wiped the blood running from his mouth. "Sorry about that, I'm surprised as well. Surprised at how strong I've become."

"Huuu! What do you mean?"

"Your punches only tickle, like a tiny feather."

"Argh! How dare you say that!"

He flew towards Trunks and knocked him to the ground. He stood up and stared at him.

"I'm sick of this! You will learn respect! Time for you to die!"

He powered up a giant ball of energy and threw it at him. Trunks didn't do a thing as the energy ball neared him. He only stood there. He didn't even try to get out of the way. The collision caused a giant explosion. The air was full of dust. His smug slowly grew to an expression of horror as the dust cleared. Trunks was still standing there, unharmed by the attack. He slowly walked towards his sword and he picked it up.

His head turned to Catai. "Catai. Your time has come. No longer will anyone suffer because of you." He said.

Trunks teleported behind him. "Oh and Catai... FUCK YOU."

Just as Catai turned around he was sliced in half. Trunks cut him into some more pieces and with his other hand launched an energy attack that incinerated him.


End file.
